D&D Games
by Lyella626
Summary: One of my Jelsa ideas. I would love for you guys to tell me what you think about it. Rivalry schools Arendelle high and Imaga high are having their 25th annual D&D games. Both trying to prove they are the best. Their rivalry, however, brings two people together. The most unlikely of friends becomes something more.Will their friendship survive the D&D games? (Jelsa and Kristanna)
**Lyella here (do any of you get that reference?). Anyways, so this is an idea that I had and I just wanted to share it. It's also a Jelsa fanfic but has other characters in it and a couple of other references. It's inspired by the friendship games, and yeah I know that's an mlp movie and that I'm a bit old for that, but if you really think about it, you can learn a lot from mlp. Plus, I love the songs. Anyways, as a disclaimer, I do not Rise of the Guardians, Frozen, My Little Pony or pretty much any other movie reference in this. Hope you like it!**

In the town of Arendelle, there were two boarding schools: Imaga High and Arendelle High. They competed in everything from sports to the arts. Each trying to be better than the other. The students in each school strive to become the best at everything. They develop their talents in order to beat the other school in the annual D&D Games. A competition which was meant to join the two schools together and form bonds between the students. However, over the years, the games became less of a chance for friendship, and more of a way to prove your worth.

This year, something very special was to occur. Call it a miracle of some sort. All I know is that it started in the very month and the 25th Annual D&D Games.

* * *

 _Arendelle High_

Chaos was occurring throughout the halls as everyone rushed to make the last minute preparations for the students of Imaga High. The D&D Games were to be held at Arendelle high this year, meaning that they had to set up rooms for all of the participants, get the resources for the rounds of the games, and set up all of the areas of the games. There were also people preparing the welcoming party for the students of Imaga high. Being enemies just made Arendelle high students want things to be more perfect in order to prove that they are more organized and at a higher status than Imaga.

"JACK!" a girl yelled out. Everyone in the gym froze and looked at the blonde girl. The girl walked straight up to a tall, muscular, boy with dirty blonde hair. "Kristoff, move over so I can talk to Jack," the girl said positioning in order to swing her frying pan like a baseball bat. From behind the dirty blonde, a boy with silver white hair stuck his head out. "Now, now Punzie, there's no reason for you to use the frying pan," he said with a small smirk on his face. "No reason! NO REASON! You used all of my paints for your stupid prank and now I have nothing to make the welcome sign with. What will Imaga think of us when they see that we didn't even take time to make a welcoming sign. Without a welcoming sign, we just seem cheap and inconsiderate." Punzie stated. "Ok, ok. I'm sorry. But that is no reason for you to get mad at me. Just let me make one out of my frost." Jack suggested.

"Out of your- are you crazy? If Imaga saw that the sign was made out of Frost, wouldn't you think they would get suspicious. We wouldn't want them to know about our magic. They might think that we cheated in the games knowing that we have powers. No Frost! You better go out and get me more paint!" Punzie said. "Fine" Jack grumbled as he walked away.

* * *

 _1 Hour Later_

Arendelle high was all prepared and waiting for their guests to arrive. "Good job everyone on getting our school ready! You all did an excellent job and the place looks absolutely beautiful!" said Principle Faust. "Now, our guests should be arriving any minute now. All of you participating in the games, gather around me and help welcome our guests.

Everyone went to sit in the bleachers of the gym while the participants lined up near the principle. "Even though they're our enemies, I want you guys to treat them with upmost respect. Show them that we're civil and make a good impression. No matter what they say to you, don't let it get to you. Don't let them play tricks on your mind. Stay sharp and be kind." Principle Faust said to the participants. They all nodded and lined up once again.

"THEY'RE HERE!" someone from the crowd yelled. "Ok everyone, to your places" the principle ordered. Principle Faust and the participants walked outside to greet Imaga, and that was the start of something new.

* * *

JACK'S POV

Me along with my friends Rapunzel, Eugene, Kristoff, Hiccup, Astrid, Tia, and Aster went with Principle Faust to greet Imaga. I'm so pumped for these games. It's time to prove what Arendelle high is all about. "Welcome to Arendelle High!" Principle Faust greeted. "Good to see you Principle Crysalli," Mrs. Faust said to whom I assume to be the Principle for Imaga. They greeted each other and began walking inside. Us participants were told to wait until everyone got off of the bus and then escort them to the gym. Everyone who came out of the bus had serious faces and didn't bother to greet us. Looks like competition is already starting.

The last person got off the bus and my heart literally stopped. My breath caught in my throat and I felt like I just witnessed an angel. I wasn't far from it either. Out came the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. She walked so graceful like. She had platinum blonde hair, the bluest of eyes, and a petite frame. However, unlike the others, she didn't look so serious and mean. In fact, she looked nervous. Her rosy pink lips were in a thin line. From the looks of it, she must be a freshman like me and some of my friends. A bubbly girl with auburn hair was talking to her. They both stood out compared to the rest of the participants. They didn't seem as hostile and serious. More on the lines of curious.

"Welcome!" Punzie said in her nicest voice possible. "My name is Rapunzel! We're so glad to be participating against you in the games" she said. I could feel the tension in the air. However, despite that, my eyes were still trained on the beautiful angel. "Follow me and we'll head to the gym" she said. We began walking and the whole time, I couldn't take my eyes off of her. Our eyes met a couple of times, but every time we would look away. Her arms stayed wrapped around herself as if she was cold. I looked into her eyes once more and saw pain. Pain, fear, nervousness. Almost like she's desperately trying to hide something. But what, I wonder. We make it to the gym and take our seats.

"Welcome everyone to the start of the 25th annual D&D Games. The games meant to unite our two schools together. The competitions will range from the arts, to academics, to athletics. I'm sure you are all as excited for them as I am!" Everyone cheered and then Principle Faust began to speak again, "now, lets meet the participants. We'll start out with the home school, Arendelle high." Everyone clapped as my friends and I walked up onto the stage. "Representing Arendelle high is Jack Frost, Rapunzel Corona, Eugene Fitzherbert, Kristoff Bjorgman, Hiccup Haddock, Astrid Hofferson, Tia Fier, and Aster Mund." We all waved as everyone clapped. "Now, let's meet those representing Imaga High." The Imaga students walked up on stage. I once again saw her. My eyes refused to look away. Her mouth was in a thin line and her beautiful blue eyes showed nervousness. She remained poised like a queen as she stood in line with her fellow classmates. I can't wait to hear what her name is.

Principle Crystalli got up on stage and took the mic from Mrs. Faust. "Thank you Arendelle high for your wonderful welcoming. I too am excited for these games and have selected my best students to go up against you...weaklings. Now, may I introduce those representing the great school of Imaga high: Hans Westergarrd, Tadashi Hamada, Celia Mist, Wendy Bell, Tina Bell," the names continued until the two girls were left. "Anna Winters" the bubbly one waved. Finally the last girl. The beautiful, graceful, snowflake. "Elsa Winters." Elsa...what a beautiful name. The perfect name to match her. Simple and elegant. Magical. Everyone clapped and I watched as the girl smiled towards the crowd. Her smile was enchanting. It lit up the whole room.

My gazed was fixed on her until someone began pulling on my arm. "Jack, come on, we have to show them to their rooms," my friend Tia said. "Oh, yeah, sorry" I said as I began walking down to meet with the Imaga students. "Ok, so can all of you pair up and then we'll show you guys to your rooms." Rapunzel said. The Imaga students began to pair up and Rapunzel assigned each of us a pair. And guess what? I was lucky to get the beautiful Elsa. Kristoff and I led them to their room which was near ours. We were assigned to help Elsa and Anna, who I'm guessing is her sister considering they have the same last names, with anything they needed. "Hi, I'm Jack and this is Kristoff. For the whole time you guys are here, feel free to ask us for anything. We'll be kind of like your personal assistants for the games." I said. "Thank you, my name's Elsa and this is my sister Anna," Elsa said. She was so formal and polite. She gave us a small smile and I swear that the lights in the room literally got brighter. "If you would follow us, we'll lead the way to your room," Kristoff said as we began walking. "So, Elsa, what's your special power?" I asked. She tensed up. "What do you mean?" she asked nervously. I noticed that she had clasped her hands together which apparently were covered in gloves. I wonder why. "Well, earlier, your principle said something about how she chose the best students, meaning that you must have something which makes you special. Some skill of some sorts" I explained. Still curious as to why she tensed up so quickly, but I didn't push it. "Oh, that. Well I wouldn't say I have much talent really," she said as she rubbed one of her arms. "Oh, don't be so modest Elsa," Anna cut in. "Elsa is the top of the school with academics. She's an amazing artist and has a voice of an angel" Anna said with a lot of enthusiasm. "I'm really not that great," Elsa said, blushing. "Trust me, she is," Anna said smiling. Then she went off to talk to Kristoff. It looked like those two were getting along really well.

"So, you're just overall talented, huh?" I asked. She nodded. "Well, I hope to see that talent in action. Maybe you could sing to me or something," Elsa seemed to relax a little. "Yeah, I guess I could, one day." she said. "Promise?" I asked. "Promise," she said. We got to their room and gave them the keys. "Our rooms right across from yours so if you need anything, just walk across and knock. Here's our phone numbers if you guys need anything and we're not in our dorms. So ummm...I guess, unpack and relax for a bit, we'll be over to get you guys for dinner." I said. The girls thanked us and headed in with their luggage. Kristoff and I walked into our dorm and I immediately flopped onto my bed smiling. "So...what did you think about them?" Kristoff asked. "I don't know, they're definitely different from the other participants. They seem a lot nicer." I said. "Yeah" Kristoff agreed. "So, you and Anna were getting along pretty well," I said smirking. "Oh, yeah," Kristoff said blushing. "Are you gonna ask her out?" I asked. "What? No. We just met. I would never ask a girl whom I just met out. I need to give it time." He answered. "Yeah, but you are starting to have feelings for her, right?" I asked. Kristoff sighed, "Yeah." I chuckled at this. "What about you and Elsa?" he asked. "What about us?" I asked. My heart beat faster when I heard her name. "You guys were getting along pretty well. I know you like her too," he said. "What makes you think I like her?" I asked. "Well, the fact that you've been staring at her since she's arrived is a pretty good tell," he said smirking my way. "I-" I was at a loss of words. "I mean, she's different. I will admit that she is incredibly beautiful, but I don't think we would ever work out. Afterall, we are from enemy schools," I said sadly. "True, but you could always try. If you don't, someone else in either our school or hers will swoop her up. A lot of guys were staring at her like you were, you aren't the only one captivated by her beauty," I blushed. "Well, let's start off with being friends and see where it goes from there. Besides, like you said, we just met them right?" I asked. He nodded.

I really do think that she is beautiful. Magnificent really. I had just met her today, and yet, it feels as if we're meant to be. I've never felt this way about any girl. I just want to see Elsa again. See her smile. Hear her voice. I do like her, but it's too early for that. For right now, let's just try being friends. Hopefully, we'll be able to become something more. However, I only have 2 weeks with her. 2 weeks to get her to fall in love with me. 2 weeks to become friends with my rival. 2 weeks.

 **Hi guys, Lyella here. I know, I should really update my other stories before starting a new one, but like I had this idea in my head and I wanted to know what you guys thought about it. I thought it was a pretty good idea, but if nobody likes it, then I won't continue it. As for my other stories, I am still writing them, but life of a highschooler is busy and I also have a job on top of that, so I don't really have a lot of down time. I wish I could update more. I love writing stories, especially love stories. It's just hard to manage everything and to not run out of ideas. But for now, this is all I can offer. So, please, tell me what you think about this. If you would like for me to continue it, or if you think it's a stupid idea. Thanks for all of your support! I love you guys!**


End file.
